


Drabbles & Short Stories: Homestuck & Hiveswap Edition

by ornateslime



Series: Drabbles & Short Stories [1]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: M/M, will update the tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornateslime/pseuds/ornateslime
Summary: A series of drabbles and short stories featuring Homestuck and Hiveswap characters.None of these are long enough to make into their own one-shot.
Relationships: Tagora Gorjek/Galekh Xigisi
Series: Drabbles & Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652449
Kudos: 9





	Drabbles & Short Stories: Homestuck & Hiveswap Edition

The beautiful, haunting melody coats the halls like too thick paint. Almost suffocating, as the man at the piano plays, the melody seeping out of the room that he plays in, into the whole hive. Sticking like a spiderweb, refusing to let go of its fly. This young man's fingers dance across the keys as, Galekh Xigisi watches from the doorway, frozen in place as if stared down by Medusa, herself. Enchanted by the beauty of both the player and the song. He didn't know that Gorjek played.

Otherwise, he would have shown him this room long ago. Galekh can practically feel the familiar slip into matesprit-type feelings. But it hardly matters now, as the beauty, Tagora Gorjek plays. Galekh vaguely recognizes it as one of Gorjek's favorites- Shubert's Impromptu 3, one that the alien showed them. They said that the disk somehow miraculously survived their spaceship's crash onto Alterainia. 

Tagora's gray skin and elegantly curved horns catch the light in a way that makes Xigisi's knees go weak.

He was truly beautiful.


End file.
